theapocalypseseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Apocalypse On Sploder
The Apocalypse series comes in different kinds of games. There's the games that follow the storyline of the online stories and then there's spin-offs. 'Main Storyline Games' These are the games that follow the online stories' storyline. After "The Apocalypse 2: Part 6", there will be actual graphics of the characters instead of a blockhead or a retro looking spaceship. 'The Apocalypse' The Apocalypse is now finished with 32 parts in all. 'The Apocalypse HD' The Apocalypse is currently being redone with better graphics. There's only 1 part so far and a 2nd in the making. 'The Apocalypse 2: Rise Of Zephiles' The Apocalypse 2 is now into 6 parts and counting 'Spin-Offs' 'The Apocalypse Boss Battles' There's two in this series so far and a third is on the way. These games feature all of the epic battles that take place in the Apocalypse universe starting with the first encounter (Jason vs. Metal Sonic) and ends with the final confrontation with a most powerful villain. 'The Apocalypse Rescue Missions' There's two in this series. These are pretty much just rescuing various Sonic characters, both past and present, from the evil clutches of the Metaru. 'The Sonic Series' The Sonic Series is a huge collection of solo character missions. This means that each character in the Apocalyse universe will have his/her own game with their own unique style of gameplay and storyline. 'Finished Games' 'Wave The Swallow' Wave The Swallow must find all of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. She finds one in each game. There are a total of 4 games in this series as well as a special edition of the first one where Raze The Swallow is an optional playable character. 'Rogue The Hedgehog' Rogue finds a Metaru base and goes inside to take it down. One in the series and a second in the works. 'Marina The Hedgehog' Marina goes on a rampage through a store. One in the series and a second in the works. 'Demo Games' 'Dess The Hedgehog' Dess wants to take over the city but someone else seems to have similar motives. 1 level available. 'Mina Mongoose' Mina finds a strange device while out picking flowers for Sonic. Training game available. 'Dr. Eggman' This is a bonus game. Eggman is NOT in the Apocalypse universe. Dr. Eggman is searching for the means to create the perfect robot to defeat Sonic. Free-roaming level available. 'Shade The Echidna' Nocturnus is dying. Shade is sent to Earth to assess it's condition. 3 levels available. 'Sonic The Hedgehog' Sonic discovers a hidden Metaru base and decides to take it out of commission. 'Fiona Fox' Fiona escapes a Metaru Prison Camp during a raid decies to take revenge against the Metaru. 'Mephiles The Dark Hedgehog' Coming Soon 'Coming Soon' 'Metal Sonic' Demo in the works 'Crest The Echidna' Coming soon 'Knuckles The Echidna' Coming soon 'Myst The Echidna' Coming Soon 'Tek The Hedgehog' Coming Soon 'Tek 2.0' Coming Soon 'Raze The Swallow' Demo coming soon. She is, however, playable in the special edition of the first Wave The Swallow game. 'Nack The Weasel' Coming Soon 'Nicolette The Weasel' Coming Soon 'Rave The Weasel' Coming Soon 'Lightning The Hedgehog' Coming Soon 'Shadow The Hedgehog' Coming Soon 'Mephiles The Dark Crystal Hedgehog' Meant to be the sequel to Mephiles The Dark Hedgehog. Coming Soon.